A Sense of Belonging
by Lucypup12
Summary: A teenage girl and her older brothers accidentally end up in Sherlock. Not only are they lost, but someone is out to get them and their family. And they have no idea why. When they are attacked, they turn to Sherlock Holmes to help them find out what is happening. Please read and review.
1. How Did We Get Here

Katherine woke up late in the morning. She grabbed her laptop and emailed her best friend.

"Can you hang out today?" she wrote. After waiting ten minutes she gave up and headed downstairs for breakfast. As soon as she opened her bedroom door she smelled bacon. She ran down the stairs. "Where's the bacon?" she asked.

"Cooking." her mom said. "Wait with your brothers." Kat ran and vaulted over the back of the couch and landed next to her older brother Joel.

"Hey sleepy head." Joel teased.

"And how long have you been awake, five minutes?" Kat retorted.

"No. Fifteen." Joel said. Kat picked up a pillow and hit him in the face.

"Hey! I thought we were a team." Joel said, pretending to sound hurt.

"Right. I can switch targets." Kat said. She tossed Joel a pillow. They both turned to look at their older brother Garret. He had fallen asleep on the couch across from them. "Ready? Go." Kat whispered. They both stood up and jumped across the open living room and landed or Garret. He woke up with a shout.

"Hey! Get off you little rats!" he shouted. Kat and Joel just laughed.

"Breakfast is ready." Their mother called. They all froze for a second before jumping up and racing to the table. Kat reached it first. She took as much bacon as her mother would allow and then some sausage. "You better take some fruit young lady." her mother scolded. Kat scowled and grabbed a banana. Her brothers took the same. They all couldn't imagine life as vegetarians and wished they were allowed to be anti-vegetarian. Joel finished first, then Garret and Kat last.

"Slowpoke." Joel teased.

"Says the boy who is about to get beat to the playroom." Kat said. She jumped up and ran for the stairs. Garret and Joel were right behind her. She took the last three steps with one bound and ran to the playroom. She threw the door open. "Who's the slowpoke now?" she asked.

"Fine, you win." Joel said. Kat smirked. Then they heard a dog bark.

"Rocky have you been in here the whole time?" Kat asked. They all looked to the couch. A German Shepherd was laying on it. He barked. Kat shook her head. He jumped off. Garret and Joel sat down on the couch. "Sherlock sound good?" she asked.

"Of course." Joel and Garret answered together. Rocky barked. Kat put the disk in and hopped back onto the couch between her brothers. Rocky jumped up and laid down across them. A Scandal in Belgravia began playing.

"Don't you wish we could be in that?" she asked her brothers.

"Oh yeah. That would be so fun." said Joel.

"It would be dangerous." Garret said.

"Worry wart." Joel teased.

"Who cares. I wish we could be in Sherlock." Kat said. Suddenly there was a whirling around them.

"What's happening?" Garret asked."

"I don't know!" Kat shouted. They were spinning and flying up. Suddenly the spinning stopped and they fell to the ground.

"Where are we?" Joel asked. They all looked around. It looked familiar, but not like somewhere they had been.

"No way." Kat muttered to herself.

"What?" Garret asked.

"You don't think that wish came true do you? You don't think we could be in Sherlock." Kat said. A group of people passed by. "They all sound British. And last time I checked this wasn't our neighborhood and we lived in America." she said.

"If we're in Sherlock, does that mean something bad is going to happen to us? And did Mom and Dad come?" Joel asked.

"I don't know and I don't know. Let's try to find them. If we can't, just watch your back." Kat said. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out. Garret fell. Kat wheeled around. Two men were standing on the corner with guns drawn. "Joel stay with Garret."

"What are you going to do?" Joel asked, already kneeling over Garret.

"Something stupid." Kat said. With that she narrowed her eyes and ran at the men. Another shot rang. Kat spun to the side. She looked at the pistols. "Six guns. Twelve shots, ten left." she thought to herself. Shot after shot came. Kat ducked and spun and jumped. "Two shots." she thought. She was within ten feet now. The first man shot. She felt the bullet graze her cheek. She grunted. Deciding she was close enough, she swung a punch and the first man. She hit him in the nose and then in the stomach. She brought her knee up and hit him. He dropped to the ground in pain. She turned to the second man. He raised his gun. He fired and Kat flailed out. She felt the bullet go through her forearm. She cried out. Realizing he was out of shots, she lowered her head and charged into him. He fell back and hit his head hard on the street. Kat jumped up. She cradled her arm and hurried back to Garret and Joel.

"You're hurt." Joel exclaimed.

"How's Garret?" Kat asked, ignoring her own pain.

"Not good. The bullet went into his gut." Joel said. "How'd you not get hit by all those bullets?"

"You're a good dance teacher." Kat said. Joel smiled.

"Kids where have you been?" a woman's voice called. Kat and Joel looked up.

"Mom?" they asked together.

"Yes. What happened?" their mother asked.

"We need to get home. We'll explain there." Kat said. She nodded at Joel and they lifted him up slowly. Kat stood on his left and Joel on his right. Slowly, they followed their mother to what they assumed was where they were staying.


	2. Under Attack

Kat's mother stopped in front of what had once probably been a pretty house but was now a dismal shade of gray. There were icicle lights around the house and colored lights around the yard. The trees had ornaments hanging from the branches. Her mother led the way up a step to the front door, which was bright red from an obviously new coat of paint and had a full wreath covering the upper half. She put the key in and turned the knob.

"Get your brother into your room." her mother ordered. Kat nodded and walked down the hallway. She poked her head into the doors, finding the room that housed three beds that she assumed were for her and her brothers. There was one room past theirs which Kat assumed was her parents'. They laid Garret on one of the beds and walked back out to the living room. Now that most of the panic was over, Kat realized how much her arm hurt.

"What?" roared their father's voice.

"They were attacked. They have a right to know." came their mother's pleading voice. Seconds later she and their father stepped out of the kitchen. Their father was holding a can of beer. A cigarette was dangling from his other hand.

"Have a right to know what?" Kat asked.

"We have something to tell you." their mother began.

"Obviously." Joel said.

"As you know, we moved here so I could take the job at the biological facility." their mother continued. Kat and Joel looked at each other, not knowing at all. They just nodded. "Well they offered me that job because of you. When your father and I got married, I was a budding scientist. I was fascinated by DNA and genetics. Animals were a waste of time so I tried my experiments on humans."

"Hold on. What experiments?" Kat asked.

"Editing DNA. Possibly creating super humans. I didn't want to wait to have kids so we adopted you. You all got different, mutations if you will. Garret will be fine in no more than 24 hours. He can heal very quickly. Joel, you have extra muscle mass and strength. And Kat, your brain capacity is higher than normal humans. And you are faster than most. But other scientists found out about this. Some were angry that I had used humans. Others were just jealous that I had succeeded. They wanted to destroy you."

"Why did you never tell us this?" Joel asked.

"We didn't want to scare you. And there was no way for you to tell anyone about this either. It was for your own protection." their mother said. Kat snorted.

"More like your own protection." Kat growled. There was a knock at the door.

"After what just happened, you are now in danger. Under your beds are boxes. They have what you will need. Go." their mother commanded. Their father was walking to the door. Kat and Joel ran back to their room. They pulled out the chest that was under the bed Garret was laying on. Undoing the buckles, they quietly opened the lid. Daggers were laying on top and under them three pistols. Kat pulled the weapons. She took two of the daggers and one of the pistols. She pushed the remaining three items to Joel.

"Garret can't use them right now." she said. Joel took them. Then he reached back into the chests. There were three jackets, a blue one, a red one, and a green one.

"Kevlar." Joel said. He picked up the red jacket and put it on. He tucked the weapons into its pockets. Kat picked up the blue one and did the same. They wrapped the green one around Garret's shoulders. Kat heard loud voices coming from the living room. She opened their door a bit and poked her head out. She saw three men, two of the men from earlier and one she didn't recognize. The one she didn't recognize seemed to be the leader. He grabbed their father and threw the beer can down the hall towards their room. One of the other men took their father and forced him to a kneeling position.

"You thought you could escape us? Ha. No one escapes. Just tell us where they are and we'll let you both go." said the leader. Their father shook his head. The leader nodded at the other man. He held a gun to their mother's neck. "How about now?" the leader asked again. Their father shook his head. "Kill him." The man fired the gun. Their father dropped to the floor. Their mother screamed. The leader shook his head. He pulled out a phone. He nodded at the other two men. They let her mother go and walked out the door. "Light it." he said into the phone. There was a small explosion as the front door was blown apart and the furniture began to catch fire. Their mother knelt over their father. She pulled the cigarette out of his pocket and hurled it down the hall after the can.

"No!" Kat yelled, stepping out of the room. Just beyond the door the cigarette landed on the spilled beer. It caught fire. "Now how will we get out?" she yelled. "Joel get Garret." Joel appeared at her side, holding Garret.

"How are we going to get out?" Joel asked. Kat hurried towards the smaller fire the alcohol had started. A table had caught fire and fell across the hall. Kat looked around. Seeing no alternative, she picked up the table and held it out of the way.

"Get Garret out. There's a back door. Leave it open for me" she told Joel. Joel walked past, without objection.

"Hold it for me dear." Kat's mother called. Kat moved under the table and to the opposite side.

"If you're so smart, find your own way out." Kat said, glaring at the woman. A horrified look crossed her mother's face.

"You can't leave me here." she said.

"Watch me." Kat growled. With that, she dropped the table and ran towards the back door. She stopped and darted into their bedroom. She slammed the suitcase shut and ran back out. Breathing became harder as she inhaled more smoke. She thought her vision was clouding but she couldn't be sure if it was just all the smoke that was quickly filling the air. She dropped to all fours and crawled to the back door. She managed to pull herself out. She gulped the fresh air. Looking up, she saw Joel standing over her. "You should be gone." Kat said, her voice coming out scratchy and hoarse.

"I wasn't going to leave you. Are you okay?" Joel said, helping her up.

"Do I look okay? My arm never got taken care of and my hands are burned." Kat snapped. "I'll be fine. Let's go."

"Go where?" Joel asked.

"221B Baker Street. We have to walk though. Probably can't trust a taxi." Kat mumbled. Joel smiled. Kat moved to Garret's left side. Their progress was slow as the walked down the street.

"How's your arm?" Joel asked. Kat glared over at him.

"Don't ask." Kat said, trying to hold back the urge to strangle him. They stopped at the corner and looked at the sign.

"Baker Street. Good thing it wasn't too far." Joel said. They turned left and stumbled across the street. 221B was close. They shuffled up the short walk.

"Ready?" Kat asked.

"I guess." Joel said.

"Good enough." Kat said with a small smile. She weekly raised her right hand and rapped on the door. "Here goes nothing."


	3. Meeting the Detective

Mrs. Hudson opened the door. She looked at the dirty children.

"Please. We need to speak to Mr. Holmes. Immediately. It's urgent." Katherine said, finishing with a cough.

"Oh of course come in. You poor things. Sherlock is upstairs." Mrs. Hudson said, ushering them inside. "I'll put the kettle on."

"Actually just some water would be wonderful." Joel interrupted. "Mostly for our injuries." he added under his breath. Mrs. Hudson scurried off. The siblings stepped inside.

"Great. Stairs. This is going to be fun." Katherine muttered sarcastically. They moved up the stairs slowly, taking each step slowly and carefully. Katherine's hands throbbed. She was holding Garret with her right arm and the case with her left. When they finally reached the top, Katherine opened the door. She led the way inside. John and Sherlock were talking when the kids pulled their brother in. John and Sherlock stood up.

"Lay him on the couch." Sherlock commanded. Katherine and Joel walked over and laid him down gently. Then they took two vacant seats. Katherine set the case down on the floor by the chair. "John please check the boy over. We need to know how bad he is." Katherine tried to cover her arm and hide the blood stains on the sleeve. Sherlock looked them over. "Americans. You were just in a fire. But this was no kitchen fire, no it was arson. You narrowly escaped with your brother, who was shot earlier today." Katherine and Joel nodded.

"Not bad, but I think you can do better than that Mr. Holmes." Katherine said.

"Ok. You like football, or as you Americans call it soccer, you also do athletics, mostly sprinting from the look of your build, and you play guitar." Sherlock said.

"That's not so hard to guess." Katherine retorted.

"It isn't?" John asked.

"No. I am wearing my soccer team sweatshirt, the track is evident from the stride and muscle build, and the guitar is from the finger callouses right?" Katherine asked Sherlock. Sherlock nodded.

"Not bad. Your brother is a drummer and a dancer and is the middle sibling, you are the youngest and the other boy is the oldest." Sherlock continued.

"Joel is drumming on his leg right now. His feet are moving slightly to the beat. The age difference should be fairly obvious in looks though clearly not in amount of control or strength." Katherine replied.

"Your eldest is a singer. He is stressed about school and traveled recently to the west."

"Okay. How did you get that?" Katherine asked.

"His watch is three hours late. The bags under his eyes indicate lack of sleep and there are notecards crammed into his pockets. Therefore he is worried about something at school. The singer, well it's the only position left in a band." Sherlock said with a smirk. Katherine nodded.

"He was shot in the stomach. The bullet is still in him." John said.

"Can you get it out?" Sherlock asked, now focused back on the case.

"Yes I think so. It's not too deep." John said.

"Here's the water." Mrs. Hudson said. John took the kettle and grabbed bandages off the table.

"But your brother was not the only one injured." Sherlock continued. Katherine's arm fell to her side. "You were hit too. On the cheek and the arm." Katherine nodded weakly.

"I can't leave her brother." John said.

"I think I can dress an arm." Sherlock said. He took some bandages from John. Katherine pushed up her sleeve. Sherlock got up and snatched a handkerchief off the table. He dunked it in the water and put it gently on her wound. Then he wrapped it in the bandages. He turned her arm over. Katherine closed her fingers to hide the burns on her hands. "Open your hand." Sherlock commanded. Katherine did so slowly, for the burns made it painful. Sherlock took her hand gently. "Something fell in your way. Your older brother was carrying the eldest and you had to move it." Sherlock concluded. Katherine nodded. He took the wet handkerchief and placed it on her hands. The water felt good on the burns. He took it off and bandaged them lightly. "How does that feel?" he asked.

"Good." Katherine smiled. Sherlock left her the handkerchief. She wiped off her face.

"You obviously have a reason for coming here. Care to explain." Sherlock said.

"Long story short, we're being attacked. And we have no idea why." Katherine said.

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked.

"We have an idea. But we want to know who as well." Katherine said. Suddenly her mother's scream echoed in her head. She closed her eyes and flinched. She told him all that had happened that day, starting with the shooting. She left out the part about leaving her mother trapped. "Horrible Christmas present huh?" she said, realizing for the first time since she woke up that it was Christmas Eve. Sherlock nodded.

"I will take your case." he said.

"Thank you." said Katherine.

"I'd tell you to go back home, but I don't think that's an option." Sherlock commented. "There is an extra room if you all don't mind sharing."

"This is our family you're talking about. You are not going to leave us out of it." Joel said, speaking for the first time since they had come in.

"They're not our family. They've been lying to us our whole lives." Katherine snarled. Joel looked at her.

"I thought you cared about our parents." Joel said, tears coming to his eyes.

"I may have. Before I found out they were monsters. Besides, caring about them won't do them or us any good." Katherine said.

"I thought you had feelings." Joel said, angry now.

"I do. Just not for liars." Katherine snapped.

"What do you have in that case?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't know. We didn't finish going through it. There were weapons and these jackets." Kat said. She pulled the case in front of the chair and opened it. There was a blanket on the top. She pulled it off. Underneath it was one very large wrapped present as well as several smaller ones. "They think this will fix it." she snorted. An envelope was on the bottom. "Do not open until necessary." Katherine read out loud. She shook her head. "I'll open it once Garret is conscious again." She said. "Um Sherlock. I don't suppose you have any food around. We haven't eaten." Sherlock smiled.

"Mrs. Hudson, I think it's tea time." he called.


End file.
